


the words i couldn't say

by princessrorora



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: sleeping hook + "I just really need to have you here right now."





	the words i couldn't say

“What do you want, Hook?” 

Killian winces from the iciness of her usually sweet voice. Her voice is harsh, despite the late hour. And she called him ‘Hook’. She hadn’t called him that since they met, when she would pass him in the halls with an arm around Phillip and she’d sneer and toss her caramel curls over her shoulder. If he closes his eyes, he can picture the tight furrow of her brow and the downward turn of her lips. He suddenly feels cold, and he longs to feel her, to hold her close and hear her laugh and see her dimpled smile. He closes his eyes, teeth grinding together at the thought of it. 

“Well?" 

Killian licks his lips, and he leans his forehead against the cold payphone, sighing into the receiver. His time was running out. She could either hang up, or the few moments two quarters had bought would run out. “I miss you.” He swallows hard. “I…I just really need to have you here right now.”

Aurora is silent, but he can still hear the faint sound of her breathing. Something rubs against the receiver, a blanket perhaps, and he hears a sharp intake of air, almost like a sob. He nearly groans, wishing he wasn’t such an idiot. If he was a better man, he wouldn’t have hurt her like this. He could be holding her, right now, at this very moment, not shivering outside a bus station miles away from the one person who ever made his heart feel again.

"Maybe you shouldn’t have left me then.” Her voice shakes. “I loved you, you know?”

The words are there on the tip of his tongue. Say it, he tells himself, say it. He’d said it in enough drunken stupors in dirty alleyways, with a bottle of rum and the stars above as his only company. He’d wished she was there, in the darkness, because she would make a bad situation good. She was just like those bloody stars above that seemed to mock him, to remind him of what he willingly left behind. She’s just as free and bright as a star, and she would always remain just out of reach, where he could see her, be blinded by her, but never able to truly possess her as his own. And he knew that, which is why it had made so much sense to leave her. But now, he regretted it immensely, and he just needed her to know. Her light would fill every crevice, and mend every open wound and erase every angry word. He grips the edge of the payphone in his bad hand, ignoring the dull ache that spreads up his arm. 

“Aurora…” He begins slowly, his courage building in his chest. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets. His father’s words echo in his head, and he groans, fighting against that dark, familiar voice. “I just…”

There’s a long pause, and then a hopeful, “Yes?”

Say it. Don’t be a coward.

“I lo-”

Click.

Thank you for using our services.

**Author's Note:**

> OLLLD PROMPT
> 
> this is from like years ago and i wish i could just sit down and write my coffeeshop au in this same tone of voice. but i've been tryin for a long time so i doubt it'll EVER HAPPEN along with the fact that i've lost my mojo for these two. but i forever love this prompt and uh yeah.


End file.
